Kiss
by Tetsu Kent
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko, dua remaja yang jatuh cinta kepada adik laki-lakinya yang berumur satu tahun di bawah mereka. Rated M, SasuNaruto, SasuNaruko, Incest, Bi. Review?


_**FlashBack**_

Di sore hari, di pinggir sungai di daerah kota Konoha, terlihat ada dua ekor anjing mengganggu tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain di pinggir sungai itu.

Tiga anak kecil itu terdiri dari 2 anak kembar yang sepertinya bergender perempuan dan satu anak yang berposter tubuh lebih kecil dan bergender laki-laki, sepertinya dia adalah adiknya.

"Guuk guuk guuuk." Gonggongan anjing itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks." Tangis sang adik, yang memiliki ciri-ciri berkulit putih dan berambut model seperti pantat ayam dan berwarna hitam, ketakutan karena gonggongan anjing-anjing liar tadi.

"PERGI!" Teriak anak kembar yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning cerah panjang di ikat dua dan berkulit tan, mengusir sang anjing yang menggangu adiknya.

"Guuk guuuk." Anjing itu masih menggonggong dan tak mau pergi.

"Jangan ganggu Sasuke!" Teriak anak kembar yang satunya lagi, yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan kembarannya, tapi rambutnya agak pendek dan tidak diikat, sambil memukul kedua anjing itu menggunakan tongkat.

"Giik giiik giiik." Akhirnya kedua anjing itu pun pergi dengan ketakutan.

Setelah anjing-anjing liar itu tak terlihat lagi, sang adik yang bernama Sasuke itu pun akhirnya berhenti menangis juga.

"Arigatou, Naru Nii-chan, Naru Nee-chan." Ucap Sasuke dengan masih tersenggal-senggal, sisa tangis, memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada kedua kakaknya. Eh? Tunggu? Nii-san? Ternyata anak kembar itu bukan kembar perempuan-perempuan, tapi laki-laki dan perempuan.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, karena hari sudah hampir malam.

_Di Perjalanan_

"Nah, sekarang kamu bisa berhenti menangis," ucap Naru Nii-chan, atau sebut saja Naruto, Naruto Uchiha, menenangkan adiknya yang masih sedikit tersenggal-senggal, "Kalau nanti kau dikejar anjing itu lagi, kami akan melindungimu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang adik memastikan.

"Tapi kamu itu laki-laki, sama seperti Nii-chan, nanti kamu harus bisa menghadapinya sendiri." Jelas Naruto, panjang lebar, mata birunya melihat sang adik lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, "Emm, aku ragu kalau aku bisa."

"Kamu bisa Sasu-chan, Nee-chan yakin." Ucap Naruko, meyakinkan sang adik sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, kalau aku bisa, berarti kalian tidak akan bersamaku lagi?" Kata Sasuke, wajahnya masih menunduk, dia sedih, tak mau berpisah dengan kakak-kakaknya.

"Hmm?" Naruto dan Naruko saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka berdua segera berlari ke hadapan sang adik.

"Bodoh! Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi. Kami akan selalu bersamamu." Kata Naruko.

"Selamanya." Sambung Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kata sang adik tak percaya.

"Umm." Naruto dan Naruko mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku dapat itu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang kakak-kakak.

Anak kembar itu saling berpandangan, dan tak lama kemudian, mereka mengangguk kembali sambil tersenyum, sedikit tertawa.

Lalu mereka berlari mendekat ke sang adik, Naruto di sebelah kiri sang adik, Naruko di sebelah kanan sang adik.

"Sasu-chan akan selalu menjadi milik kami." Ucap Naruko.

"Tak perduli berapa banyak waktu berlalu." Sambung Naruto.

"Anak manja." Ucap mereka berdua, dan…

Cuup…

_**End Of FlashBack**_

Di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Pertama di kota Konoha, tepatnya di Konoha Junior High School, kelas IX-C, ada seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di jam istirahat.

"Emm, Naru-Nii, Naru-Nee, emh…" Kata Sasuke dengan mata masih terpecam, ternyata dia sedang mengingo, dan yang ada di dalam mimpinya sekarang adalah kedua kakaknya, pastinya.

Tapi tiba tiba…

"Bruugh, brakk, dukkhh!" Suara ribut-ribut pun terdengar.

"S-sakiit." Teriak Sasuke, yang ternyata adalah korban dari keributan kecil itu. Di badan dan kepalanya kini menempel barang-barang hasil lembaran temannya. "Ada apa ini?" Teriaknya setengah panik dan tidak sadar, "Eh?" Gumamnya saat melihat kearah depan.

Ada tiga orang pemuda, yang mungkin adalah teman sekelasnya, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan hawa membunuh yang tinggi.

"Nyenyak tidurnya, hm?" Tanya pemuda pertama, yang bernama Kyuubi, dengan nada yang sarkastik.

"Kamu beruntung, Sasuke. Punya Naruto-Senpai dan Naruko-Senpai sebagai kakak." Kata pemuda kedua, yang bernama Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara.

Sedangkan pemuda ketiga, yang diketahui namanya adalah Neji, Neji Hyuuga, hanya menangis-nangis tidak jelas di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bengong melihat ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ditambah lagi, kenapa harus kamu sih?" Kyuubi berkata lagi, tampaknya dia iri pada Sasuke yang mempunyai kakak yang bisa di bilang, emm, manis mungkin?

"Dengar Sasuke!" Kali ini Neji lah yang berbicara, "Kenapa kamu ngigo?" lanjutnya mengintimidasi Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya datar-datar saja, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu belum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita iri, 'kan?" pertnyaan ini keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, ternyata dia agak sedikit, emm, mesum?

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, tiba-tiba muka mereka bertiga langsung memerah, membayangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu ya pasti 'ehm'.

"Bodoh! Kami itu saudara, ingat?" Sasuke buru buru menjawabnya, "Fantasi seperti itu tidak mungkin!" Lanjut Sasuke, tegas.

"Kamu bohongkaaan?" Kyuubi menyangkalnya, masih ngotot.

"Kalau bohong, tidak akan kami ampuni kamu!" Ancam Shika dan Neji. Mereka agak kurang percaya dengan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. A-aha" Jawab Sasuke, dengan senyum gugup.

**Skip Time**

_Di Perjalanan (Pulang Sekolah)_

Sasuke berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya.

'Benar, kami itu bersaudara.' Batin Sasuke, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tentang hubungan dirinya dengan kedua kakaknya.

Muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah memikirkan tentang mimpi yang tadi dialaminya.

'Itu hanya Fantasi saja, iya, hanya Fantasi, buka nyata.' Pikirnya.

'Huft, tak terasa sudah sampai rumah juga, ckck'

_Di rumah_

"Tadaima." Ucap seorang laki laki jangkung, yaitu Sasuke masuk kerumahnya.

"Okaeri." Jawab dua orang yang ada di dalamnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak kembarnya.

"Sasuke/Sasu-chan!" Sambut keduanya langsung memeluk Sasuke dan…

'Cuuup…'

"Emmh…" Erang Sasuke, tak 'nyaman'.

"DASAR! KAPAN KALIAN MAU BERHENTI BERLAKU SEPERTI INI? NARU-NEE! NARU-NII!"

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

Kiss

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Kiss x Sis : Katsumi Hasegawa

**Rating :**

M

**Inspiration :**

Naruto and Kiss x Sis

**Warning :**

Straight, Yaoi, Biseksual, Incest, Out Of Character, Normal POV, Typo, Lime, Lemon, etc.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"Selamat datang, Sasuke/Sasu-chan." Kata sang kakak kembar menyambut adik mereka pulang sekolah.

"Kamu mau makan malam dulu?" Tawar Naruto, pertama kali, dengan senyum khasnya.

"Atau kamu mau mandi dulu?" Kata Naruko, menawarkan juga.

"Atau, Sasuke mau…" Naruto berkata, "A - ku?" Lanjut Naruto sembari membukakan T-Shirt-nya, dan memperlihatkan dada kecoklatan mulusnya.

"AAA!" Teriak Naruko dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Bentak Naruko pada Naruto sambil menutupkan T-Shirt-nya yang terbuka. "Itu sangat memalukan!" Lanjutnya, sambil melotot.

"Habisnya, aku pikir… Sasuke menginginkannya." Jawab Naruto, dengan muka datar tanpa dosa.

"B-benarkah…" Gumam Sasuke sembari mengelap mukanya yang entah kenapa jadi agak berkeringat dan memerah.

"Kamu lihat, 'kan?" Ucap Naruko tiba-tiba dengan muka yang serius.

"Eh? Apa?" Kata Sasuke, 'sok' polos.

"Kau lihat punya Naruto, 'kan?" Kata Naruko lagi dengan muka yang lebih serius.

Sasuke gelagapan, "Tidak, mau lihat atau nggak, yaaa, ga masalah kan?"

"Cuma lihat punya Naruto aja tidak adil!" Naruko berkata lagi, kali ini wajahnya ia palingkan, dan ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Karena kamu sudah lihat, kamu juga harus lihat punyaku." Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Mula-mula, Naruko membuka kancing paling atas kemejanya, lalu kancing kedua, dan seterusnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke mulai gelagapan, wajahnya juga sudah merah padam lagi.

Dan akhirnya setelah semua kancing terbuka dan tekad sudah bulat…

"I-ini, Sasu-chan!" Teriak Naruko dengan muka memerah dan langsung membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan buah dada seorang gadis yang mulus di balut dengan baju dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruka membuka satu matanya yang tertutup, dan…

"Hah?" Naruko terbengong karena di hadapannya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hmm… Jangan bertengkar karena hal kecil seperti itu." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarya dan kakak-kakaknya berada.

"Aaa… Tidak mungkin…" Kata Naruko sambil menutup dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Sasuke tidak mau melihat dadamu yang kecil itu." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, menyindir mengkin?

"Uuhhh, biar, asalkan punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu saja!" Sindir balik Naruko sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku ini kan laki-laki, jadi itu wajar tau." Balas Naruto.

"Diam." Bentak Naruko pada Naruto.

"Sebenarrya apa ini?" keluh Sasuke sambil pergi ke arah kamarnya.

_Di Kamar Mandi_

"Naru-Nee dan Naru-Nii itu benar-benar lugu, atau memang suci?" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dia sedang berendam di bak mandi, untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Mengapa mereka masih sama seperti waktu kecil?" Gumamnya lagi, pikirannya kini menerawang ke masa-masa waktu dia kecil.

"Aku senang mereka masih suka padaku, tapi…"

-Tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian tadi di pintu masuk-.

"Aahhh…" Erangnya…

'Tuing'

Tiba-tiba ada tyang menyembul dar dalam air.

"Ha? Ehh! Jangan ngeres, sial."

_Di Dapur_

"Hmm… Hmm… Nanana~" Senandung kecil itu dinyanyikan Naruko sambil memasak sup untuk makan malam.

Naruko mencoba sup nya sedikit, "Slurp, Emm enak."

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang memegang pisau dan di hadapannya ada sebuah mentimun.

Tiba-tiba…

"Haaa!" 'Duk'

Timun pun di potong dengan sekali sentak dan sebagian timun itu mengenai Naruko.

"Auu, heeiiii, ngapain sih?" Bentak Naruko.

Naruto hanya menunjukan muka datar dan polosnya, "Maaf, kepeleset.".

"Dasar, sudahlah. Aduk saja pancinya, jangan sampai gosong!" Suruh Naruko pada Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

"Terus, kamu mau ngapain?" Protes Naruto.

Naruko melepaskan celemeknya, dan berlari kearah kamar Sasuke, "Aku mau menyiapkan pakaiannya, pasti Sasu-chan sudah hampir selesai mandi.".

_Di Kamar Sasuke_

"Maaf mengganggu." Tiba-tiba Naruko membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Naruko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, "Kamar Sasu-chan, ehehe… Sekarang menyiapakan baju bersihnya."

Naruko pun langsung berjalan kearah lemari Sasuke dan langsung menyiapkan bajunya.

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada celana dalam Sasuke.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil CD itu dengan ragu dan mencium baunya.

"Aaaaahh, Sasu-chan." Naruko menggosokkan CD itu ke pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Hentai."

"Aaa?" Naruko terkejut mendengar ada suara tiba-tiba.

"Kamu jadi ngeres." Naruto berbisik di telinga Naruko.

Naruko mundur beberapa langkah, dan bertanya dengan gugup, "N-naruto! Kapan kamu?"

"Aku penasaran kamu mau ngapain." Jawabnya, datar.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau kamu melakukannya…" Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah boxer dan memperlihatkannya di depan Naruko, "Lihat?"

"Hmm…" Naruko mencium-cium boxer itu dan matanya jadi terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin, ini?"

"Benar, ini bukan sembarang boxer. Ini boxer yang baru Sasuke lepas!" Jelas Naruto dengan sangat semangat.

Naruko terkejut luar biasa.

"Ada bau dan keringatnya Sasuke, hmm." Naruto mengelus-ngelus boxer itu di pipinya.

"Tunggu! Dapat dari mana?" Tanya Naruko, penasaran."Tuhkan, siapa coba yang ngeres sekarang?" Lanjutnya. "Berikan!"

"Nggak." Tolak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau masakan gosong dari dapur.

"Aaa… Masakanku!" Teriak Naruko.

_Di Kamar Mandi_

Sasuke keluar dengan handuk melekat di pinggangnya. "Aaahh~ Leganya."

Saat dia melihat ke tempat penyimpanan baju.

"Eh? Mana boxerku?"

_Di Ruang Makan_

Ketiga bersaudara itu sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

"Maaf Sasu-Chan." Ucap Naruto, meminta maaf karena masakannya hangus dan tidak berbentuk.

Sasuke hanya sedikit tertawa, "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku jarang lihat Nee-chan gagal memasak."

Naruko langsung melirik ke arah Naruto, "Ini karena dia." Ucapnya tajam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan datar, seperti biasa, "Itu karena kamu pergi diam-diam." Katanya, membela diri.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menuangkan minum untuk Sasuke, "Oh ya, ini minum dulu. Meskipun cuma Cola saja."

"Kamu tidak boleh minum Cola saat makan malam, itu tidak baik." Ucap Naruto, mengingatkan, "Mending ini saja, Sasu-chan. Aaaaa~" Lanjutnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan.

"Itu lebih parah tau." Sanggah Naruto. "Minum ini dulu."

"Makan dulu." Naruko ngotot. Sedangkan sang objek hanya diam sambil sesekali melihat kakaknya bergantian, bingung.

"Iya-iya, tapi… Kemana Ibu dan Ayah?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang kakak.

Naruko dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Mereka pergi bareng tetangga tadi sore, dan katanya akan pulang besok malam." Jawab Naruko panjang lebar, menjelaskan.

"Jalan-jalan? Malam-malam begini jalan-jalan sama tetangga?" Tanya lagi sang adik sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Naruto heran, "Hah? Memangnya mereka nggak bilang sama kamu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu dari mereka Sasu-chan?" Kali ini Narukolah yang bertanya.

"Ng-nggak… Nggak ada kok." Jawab Sasuke buru-buru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hha… Sasu-chan aneh."

"Jadi, malam ini…"

"Hanya ada kita bertiga." Kata remaja kembar itu, berbarengan di sertai senyum yang, emm… mesum? Mungkin, di masing-masing wajah manisnya.

Tiba-tiba muka Sasuke langsung berubah Horror, "E-eh?"

_Di Kamar Sasuke_

"Haaah…" Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

"Jalan-jalan apaan?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dari tas sekolahnya.

"Orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bagaimana ini, padahalkan besok ada pertemuan wali di sekolah." Katanya sambil membaca kertas tadi.

Kemudian, Sasuke menggulung kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Ah sudahlah, sekarang waktunya istirahat." Katanya, lalu Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

'Hanya ada kita bertiga'

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terbayang di fikirannya.

Sasuke langsung merinding sendiri dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ini harus dilakukan."

Setelah merasa semuanya aman, dia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan langung pergi tidur.

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

"Enggh.. Berat sekali…" Gumam Ssasuke sambil menggeliat, lalu dia membuka kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba munculah dua manusia manis di hadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar Naru.

"Sasu-chan/Sasuke…" Kata mereka sambil merangkak diatas tubuh sang adik dengan hanya memakai piama tidur dan celana dalam… Eh? Celana dalam saja?

"Eh? Ah?" Sasuke celingak-celinguk, heran kenapa kedua kakaknya bisa ada di kamarnya seperti ini.

"Sasu-chan/Sasuke, uuu…" Gumam Naruko dan Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka ke arah Sasuke, bermaksud menciumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," sanggah Sasuke buru-buru, gugup, "Gimana kalian bisa masuk ke kamarku? Kita ini bersaudara! Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!" Lanjutnya makin gugup.

Akhirnya si kembar itu pun berhenti.

Dengan mata biru jernih dan pipi bersemu, Naruko bertanya "Kenapa? Ini kan hanya salam ala barat."

Dengan keadaan yang sama, Naruto pun berkata, "Kamu juga selalu minta ini dulu."

"Sekarang jelas berbeda!" Sanggah Sasuke, "Hentikan…" lanjutnya sembari mencoba bangkit, tapi…

"Hah? Eehhh?" Ternyata kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke telah diikat keatas. Sasuke tambah panik.

"Nggak usah hawatir." Kata Naruko, lembut.

Lalu tangannya mulai pindah kearah selangkangan Sasuke, dia meraba sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras disana.

"Sudah seperti ini rupanya." Katanya sambil meremas lembut apa yang ada si balik boxer Sasuke.

"Aahhh.." Sasuke hanya mengerang.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto membuka ikatan di lengan Sasuke lalu membimbing tangan itu ke arah dadanya dan menempelkannya lalu menggesekkannya dengan dada mulusnya yang masih terbungkus piyama tidur.

"Sasuke, ngghh…" Naruto mengerang kecil, merasakan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke cuman mengerang saja, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ini hanya salam ala barat saja, Sasuke/Sasu-chan." Ucap Naruto dan Naruto dengan pipi bersemu.

"B-bohong… H-hentikaaan…"

_Di Pagi Hari_

Cahaya matahari mulai terbit dan menembus celah-celah jendela, sinarnya pun akhirnya membuat Sasuke silau dan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan munculah bola mata hitam sehitam langit malam.

"Uuh… Untung cuman mimpi, huft…" Gumanya.

'Tunggu, kenapa lenganku terasa berat?' Pikirnya dalam hati, dan dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah lengannya, dan….

"Hah? Hah?" Dimasing-masing lengannya ada Naruko dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

Lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Eh?" Kunci yang diapasangnya lepas semua. Sasuke mematung.

Tiba-tiba…

Kedua kakanya menggeliat dan dua kaki kakaknya dengan tidak sengajanya menginjak barang berharga Sasuke.

"Enggh… AAA!"

Dan pagi yang menyenangkan pun di mulai.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke langsung pergi mandi dan tanpa sarapan langsung berangkat sekolah.

_Di kamar Sasuke lagi_

Naruto dan Naruko bengong melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Hm, tidak biasanya dia begitu." Kata Naruko dengan muka datar. "Ah, mau gimana lagi, ayo berangkat juga." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, Naruto, ambil sampah di kamar Sasu-chan ya, dan nanti kebawahkan." Suruh Naruto.

"Ok…" Jawabnya lesu dan langsung mulai memunguti sampah yang ada.

Tapi kemudaian ada satu kertas yang menarik perhatian Naruto dan Naruto pun membaca kertas tersebut.

"Ini kan…" Gumam Naruto sambil membaca tersebut.

Karena tertarik, Naruko pun ikut membaca dan…

"Ahihihi…" Tawa seram di sertai seringai pun keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sepertinya Naruto dan Naruko menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Author Note:_

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime yang berjudul Kiss x Sis, jadi mohon maaf jika ada cerita yang sama, atau ide yang sama.

Aku cuman ingin menghibur saja dengan ceritaku ini.

Apa fic ini menurut anda perlu di lanjutkan? Review pleace. Arigatou.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
